Love Schedule
by kiiroi yumetobu
Summary: Sometimes, even Roy and Ed need a little something to spice up their love life.


**A/N:** Sorry to those who've read a part of this before. I wasn't happy with how it was going and decided to change it to a one shot. There were a lot of awkward sentences and other things that I disliked and decided to give the story a sooner conclusion that would make it better.

**Warnings: **Explicit scenes of beautiful guys showing how much they love each other.

**Disclaimer:** FMA is not mine. This fanfic is not to be associated with it in any way.

* * *

**LOVE SCHEDULE**

Roy was frustrated. And in more than one way. He had been "in a relationship" with Edward for almost a year and a half now, but the progress- romantically or sexually or otherwise- was excruciatingly slow, like a snail up a wall. He blamed it on work- they were separated for pretty much all of the hours during which sane people went about their daily life, and when they finally had time for each other it was twelve o'clock at night with lead weights on their limbs and two pairs of disobedient eyelids. Whether it was because of the stress from unrelenting paperwork or the frustration of having no energy left to spare for sex- or both (most likely), the two times they actually tried to do something ended up the two of them going limp in the middle of penetration from genuine fatigue, then after that exchanges of snappy remarks before interrupted sleep at the far edges of the double bed. Before Edward moved in they actually had time to go out and enjoy each other's company. But now that "time to spare" and "a private place" were no longer issues, it was ridiculous that they were more like two guys who vaguely knew each other, living in a dorm. Roy couldn't remember the last time they had sex properly. Hell, he couldn't even remember how it was that they got together.

It was a hot, suffocating and unbearable Saturday, and he and his blond "lover" couldn't be bothered to make an effort to do anything together but sit side by side. By that, he meant himself at the desk beside the window, and Edward on his left on a leather couch draped over with linen, legs extended and feet propped up on a low wooden stool.

"You want to do something today?" Roy attempted, peeking at the younger man.

"Like what?" he said disinterestedly, bent over an old book.

"Dunno," the man replied slowly, "well, it's really hot… what about the beach?"

"The _beach_?" Edward scoffed, raising an eyebrow at him, "you look like you haven't seen the sun in a thousand years. You wanna come back like a peeling turnip? Cos I don't wanna hear you come back complaining to _me_."

"You have a problem with my natural complexion?" Roy raged (characteristically sensitive of his disreputable good looks). "Are you insinuating that I'm a _sissy_?"

"Yeah, I am," Ed said easily. He loved the man's childish insecurity, but had forgotten how special it was that only he was allowed to see it.

Roy sighed in exasperation and turned back to the open book on his table and mumbled, "Whatever. I don't feel like arguing with you."

Ed was shocked at his quick surrender, but was too proud to apologise.

"Whatever."

Roy glanced at the blond who went back to his book, and tried to concentrate on his own. The words looked fuzzy and ineligible. Damn it, he hated the heat. And okay, the beach was a stupid suggestion. He swore that even his eyeballs were sweating and slipped on a pair of glasses to make himself concentrate.

"Ro-oy!"

That tone meant he wanted something. He mustered up his strength just to turn and glare.

"What?"

"Can you get me some yoghurt?"

"If you're asking me, why don't you get it yourself?"

"Please?"

Cue cute frown, pout and puppy dog eyes.

Roy groaned and heaved himself out of the chair. The kitchen seemed too far away on a day like this. He opened the fridge with difficulty and reached for a pink tub-

"Not the strawberry one! I want the honey flavoured one!"

The black-haired man swore under his breath and took his stupid yoghurt and stomped back. Ed took the tub he thrust under his nose (already opened and stirred with his favourite sky-blue and white-striped just-for-yoghurt spoon inside, of course) without acknowledging him in the slightest. Roy trudged back to his desk, too tired to yell at him.

He half-heartedly scanned his eyes over the seemingly endless pages of writing that he would actually be enjoying if it wasn't for the unresponsive alchemist on his left and the heat that seeped through the drawn lace curtains. Sighing softly, he propped an elbow on the desk, resting his throbbing forehead against his fist while he flipped page over meaningless page. He felt the back of his short-sleeved white shirt sticking to his back, already damp with the sweat that he loathed.

A soft slurping sound made him quietly turn to watch the younger man, sucking on his spoon and engrossed in the book upon his lap. It was already third hand or sixth-hand (but still extremely expensive) when he had found it on the highest shelf at the back of a dingy old book-store, a book that had long been out of print that Edward had been wanting for _years_. He thought it must have been God being nice to him when he found it by accident and gave it to Ed for his birthday. Every time he remembered that look of shock and delight on the blonde's face, he felt his heart melt a little, as mushy as that sounded. He wasn't sure if Ed remembered.

The boy looked refreshingly different today, he only noticed now. Although he loved how he looked in the military uniform, all authoritative and detached and beautiful in his silent way (along with his growth spurt he dropped the frequency of the spastic fits). But now he stretched out in loose white shorts and his well-loved black tank top, waist-length golden hair carelessly heaped up into a loose bun on top of his head to keep his neck and back cool.

A soft "oh" was issued from his pink lips as a plop of yoghurt dropped onto his hand as he replaced the spoon to turn a page. Roy's pearl-black eyes unconsciously followed the dull red tongue that slipped out to lap away the creamy drop, licking the spot again briefly before he reached for another spoonful. Ed always had a peculiar but unfairly provocative way of eating his yoghurt, as if he wanted to enjoy every bit of it slowly instead of just swallowing it down. Of course, usually he only had time to do that at home. Like he did how, he would put the spoon into his mouth, sliding off the yoghurt on the underside of the spoon with his tongue then pulling the half-full spoon out again. The boy then turned the spoon sideways and licked off the yoghurt in the hollow in two equal portions. After that, he turned the spoon upright again, sucking the spoon once, then rolling his tongue around the place where the handle met the concave oval to clean off the last drops.

Roy didn't even notice he was staring by now- his eyes followed every lap and suck, he could faintly smell the sweet sourness of his treat, and his ears were picking up every one of those soft, wet sounds of his lips, teeth and tongue against colourful plastic which looked less and less like a spoon by the second and more like those vulgar, ridiculously fluorescent things that Roy's mind was too preoccupied to recall the name for. The spoon thoroughly clean, Edward's mouth released a barely audible sound that resembled a soft moan more than anything else, and made the Flame alchemist snap back to reality with the realisation that he was actually getting _hard._

The man promptly turned back to his book, flushing furiously, because he felt like a genuine pervert by completely misinterpreting the boy's innocent habits (now _that's_ saying something). If he tried to make a move on Ed now, he would probably look at him like he was some sort of crazy sex offender, be outraged that he was treating him like a whore available whenever he asks and leave the room or house in a storm. Therefore he willed his semi-erection to go away and focused on his book, his mind blank and stupid.

Ed had actually groaned quietly in exasperation as he realised that he was doing that spoon-licking thing again. Actually he had devised it himself and practised it for hours in front of a mirror until he managed to get himself hard just by thinking about how his overtly stoic and proper lover might react to it. And then he had attempted it several times at the dinner table, even at the military cafeteria when they sat on opposite sides of the table at lunch. Roy never seemed to care, so Ed got so stubborn that he repeated it until it unconsciously became a habit. He timidly glanced sideways at the older man, and then mentally scoffed at himself for it. If he hadn't notice then, he sure as hell didn't notice now.

He had forgotten how good Roy looks in a simple white shirt. The man sat slightly facing him, hunched over his book and leaning against a muscular arm. On that arm he wore the leather watch that he had given him for their first anniversary. Roy didn't normally wear watches out of habit until Ed gave that one to him- and damn it looked good on him, never mind the fact that Ed seemed to have a personal fetish with his boyfriend's graceful hands and wrists. The slightly worn black band, a stark contrast against his pale skin, rested just below the jutting wrist bone. Ed could remember the strange feeling of contentment that he had felt when they had sex on that night of their anniversary: how the mixture of his warm, firm flesh and the cool metal clasp of his watch felt against his own skin as he was slowly and lovingly undressed.

His eyes moved up the lightly toned arm to strong shoulders to greedily take in the pale, exposed neck and the thick tendons that met at the dip between a pair of slightly jutting collarbones. Ed found his mouth watering at the hardly indecent exposure of sweat-dampened flesh that Roy's open collar provided, as if he was a ravenous beast anticipating a succulent (and _very _aesthetically pleasing) piece of steak.

The younger alchemist's golden eyes now shifted their attention to the man's features on their own accord. He noticed now that he was wearing those spectacles that Ed called 'old-man glasses' just for the sake of trampling down on his over-inflated ego. But in fact, what made normal people look like the prematurely aged or the wannabe intellectual made Roy look like an ultra-successful genius who was also, unfairly, smoking hot.

The elegant index and middle finger of Roy's right arm- digits reserved for the special place between his butt cheeks- were currently twirling a fountain pen with practised ease. Pausing, he tapped it against slightly chapped lips and unconsciously began to assault the plastic top with his mouth, a dull-pink tongue occasionally darting out between pearly white teeth. The blond observed hungrily as Roy chewed, licked and sucked the piece of stationary as if he was determined to assign a particular type of taste to it. At the moment Ed was incredibly jealous of that pen. He was stuck in between the two unbearable yearnings of either becoming the pen, or snatching it out of his lover's mouth to crush it into a million pieces for being such a lucky bastard. And then taking over the pen's role and re-assuming the happy activity of occupying Roy's mouth. Ok, make that three yearnings.

He ground his teeth in frustration, having to utilise a mental screwdriver to make himself turn away from the heavenly sight. How fortunate he was that the aged book was sitting comfortably over his lap and disguising the lump that had risen there from untimely cerebral stimulation. His mouth was watering so much from the need to taste the man that he shoved the yogurt spoon into it- a bad move, for he shoved too hard and made himself issue an unattractive gag, which earned him the unwanted attention of a concerned Flame alchemist.

"What's wrong, Ed?" he questioned, removing his glasses and discarding them on the desk. He rose from his chair and approached the motionless blond.

Ed didn't trust himself to answer verbally and froze as the man bent down to examine him, his alluring masculine scent drifting into his nose. Dark eyes searched his burning face while a pale, cool hand brushed a stray strand of hair off his moist forehead.

"You're burning up," Roy continued, frowning. "Do you want some cold water? Maybe I should get you into the bath. In this kind of temperature your automail makes you especially prone to heatstroke."

The man's hand cupped his chin gently and drifted down to stroke the side of his equally hot neck. Panicking, the younger man leapt up and slipped away from his senior's unintentionally stimulating touches with the book still firmly placed over his lower regions.

"I-I'm fine," he managed to croak out, almost upsetting the tub of yogurt as he slid it onto the kitchen bench. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

"Are you sure Ed? You don't look alright," Roy pressed, catching up and grabbing his arm. "It's better to be safe than sorry. Take off your clothes and I'll give you a wipe-down."

"Seriously, just lemme go! I'm fine!"

"Don't be so stubborn!"

An unexpectedly hard tug sent the smaller man off balance and smack-bang into the snug, solid chest of Roy, the antique book falling to the timbre ground with a soft thunk. Two pairs of shocked eyes met as the elder felt a hot, tell-tale bump nudging at his thigh that sent his own semi-active crotch happily rising up in reverberation.

Well, this is awkward.

Ed was the first to clear his throat and say, "well, no- I don't have heatstroke."

Roy glanced down at the bulge against his leg and replied, "I… can see that as much."

A few seconds of silence passed as they remained tightly sandwiched together, with Ed staring at a random crease in the older alchemist's shirt and chewing anxiously on his bottom lip.

It was Roy's turn to break the silence. The captivating, syrupy voice in which he spoke, slightly roughened by a deep rumble of arousal from the bottom of his throat, made Ed shiver with anticipation.

"I don't suppose that it was your book that led to this little _problem_ of yours?"

The blond could feel the excited, building pulse of blood pumping in his veins. It was almost painful when he was stuck standing immobile against the Flame alchemists' body. It demanded movement. _Tight, hard_ movement.

"You… and your stupid pen," Ed huffed lamely, trying to shuffle himself against the man to get some friction.

"You amuse me with the adjectives that you attribute to inanimate objects, Fullmetal," Roy laughed quietly, grabbing onto Ed's hips to keep him still. "Care to elaborate upon that?"

Ed growled a 'no' and tried to thrust his hips, but the older man's grip was firm.

"I remember now," he continued with a smirk, "I was chewing on a pen. Is that a crime?"

"It does if _you're_ doing it," Ed huffed. "Happy now?"

Roy chuckled and planted a kiss on the side of his neck while his thumb rubbed against his hipbone in tantalizing circles.

"Now, what about you? There's been something I've been wondering about for a while now."

A dirty grin slid onto Ed's face at that, making Roy raise his eyebrows inquisitively.

"How hard and long have you been wondering?" he teased.

"_Relatively_ hard and long," the man maintained.

"Enough to interrogate me to find out?"

"You sound _eager_ to be interrogated."

"Oh, because I really dig your interrogation methods."

Roy laughed softly and let his hands roam carelessly along Ed's back, occasionally sliding under the hem of his sweat-dampened tank that sent sparks spreading over his skin and up his spine.

"Where were you at ten thirty-five this morning?"

"At your house, dumbass."

"Is there anyone who can establish that?"

Ed rolled his eyes and his senior laughed.

"What were you doing between ten thirty five and- (he glanced at his watch)- eleven fifteen?"

"Eating yogurt and reading my book, detective stupid."

Roy grabbed the half eaten yogurt beside him and placed it into Ed's hand.

"A re-enactment would _greatly_ assist me in solving the case, Mr. Elric."

"I would do _everything_ in my power to be of assistance you, sir."

Distancing himself slightly, he dipped his spoon into the milky substance and got to work, keeping his eyes glued to the hungry dark ones of the Flame alchemist all the while.

"This doesn't look like an innocent habit, Fullmetal," Roy said in a low, husky voice as Ed sucked on his utensil.

"Habit?" Ed questioned in glee.

Roy stepped closer to him again, making the blonde give a muffled moan against the spoon in his mouth as the man rubbed his thigh firmly between the boy's legs.

"All those times at the dinner table," the Flame alchemist huffed, a tone of annoyance just visible in his voice. "And even at work. That was unforgivable of you."

"I thought you'd never notice," Ed replied breathlessly as the blood rushed up into his head at the man's confession. "_How_ unforgivable of me, exactly?"

"I wanted to do _this_ to you," Roy replied, pausing to plant quick, wet kisses on his subordinate's sweet lips, jaw, neck and collarbone. "And also this…" He bent lower to nibble on the blond's nipples through the thin top, while elegant hands squeezed firm buttocks and two very obvious arousals rubbed desperately together.

"Is that all? And I put so much effort into perfecting it," Ed complained, scoffing.

"Clearly I wasn't finished, Mr Impatience," he answered with a smirk. An idea came up in the younger man's head and he quickly reloaded his spoon, popping in a mouthful. Roy got the idea and leaned in, meeting eager red lips with his own. Two tongues were soon wrestling in a soft, lukewarm cavern of melting yoghurt and saliva, hungry mouths separating quickly to steal a breath before crushing together again, milky trails dripping down the corners of bruised lips.

Breathing hard as they finally stopped for a rest, Ed wiped his mouth hastily and stood on his toes to lick clean his senior's lips and chin. He again took his loaded spoon and slid it down Roy's throat, then rubbed it against the man's nipple through his white shirt. It immediately perked up from the cold, pink and hard. Ed grinned and sucked his way down the older alchemist's neck, savouring the mix of the sweetness of the yoghurt and the faint saltiness of Roy's skin. He teased the nub on his chest with the tip of his tongue, rolling his tongue around it, sucking and biting while his other nipple was rubbed and tweaked by skilful fingers, unsatisfied till his technique granted a soft groan of appreciation from his senior.

Just for now, Roy gave him the liberty of covering him sugary sauce and slowly devouring him, gently guiding the younger alchemist's hips with his hands as Ed simultaneously pleasured himself by riding his thigh, mewing and gasping against his soaked shirt from the concurrent bliss of giving and receiving.

The sticky clothing and confinement of two unsatisfied hard-ons meant that both were soon tiring of the electrifying but unbearable teasing.

"We've really been missing out on a lot, haven't we," Roy alleged, holding Ed off him and throwing him onto the sofa.

"It'll take more than a day to make up for it all," he replied, licking his lips in anticipation at the animalistic glare from the flaming black eyes above him.

"That's fine with me," he said with a possessive growl, grabbing the hems of the boy's tank top and yanking it up. Ed wriggled the rest of it off himself (it was slightly difficult due to the sweat) while Roy turned away briefly to dip his pale fingers into the half empty tub.

"Ahh," Ed said, his mouth watering from the thought of sucking on one of his boss' inhumanly beautiful, delicious fingers. Roy had other plans, but gave in anyway, offering his dripping digits to the opened and eager mouth.

"Only one, okay?" he said, smirking.

"Stingy," the blond pouted.

Ed wrapped his fingers around the slim wrist and slid his tongue up the crack between his first and middle finger, then tilted his head to the right to suck and lap down his index, trailing the tip of his tongue up the curling digit again before sliding the whole finger into his mouth inch by inch. Roy's eyes narrowed with the effort of containing a long moan as the young alchemist watched him with devilish eyes while he sucked on his finger, gliding his tongue around it, biting just hard enough, his chin and neck carelessly splattered and smudged with yoghurt. His groin was under the incorrect impression that it was currently receiving the incredible oral service- obviously Ed's intention.

Ed actually whined as Roy tugged his hand away with some difficulty and tidied up the mess on the boy's chin with his mouth. Ed shivered as he drew three lines down his chest with his lubricated fingers, biting his lips anxiously as they lingered on the low waistband of his shorts. Unfairly, the hand stayed there while Roy cleaned up his human dinner plate ravenously.

"Mustang…" he complained in between groans. The Flame alchemist made a vague noise of acknowledgement.

"Please _do _something already!" he said, gasping in bliss as he took matters into his own hands and thrust upwards into the cupped palm of his senior.

"Haven't you heard of the saying, 'Good things come to those who wait'?" Roy smiled, stilling his shifting hips.

"Haven't _you_ heard of the saying, 'Grasp your chances before they slip away'?" Ed shot back, struggling stubbornly.

"It's kind of unsuitable for a situation like this," Roy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Same goes for you, bastard."

The man leaned down and licked his earlobe, saying, "I was just getting to it, anyway." His mouth continued to assault his nipples as he began to trace his index around the bulge at the front of Ed's pants, making him wriggle and whine with frustration.

A thin black eyebrow was raised as a hand slipped into one of the very short trunks of Ed's shorts.

"No undies today?" said the pair of smirking lips.

"It's too hot. Psh, you should be thanking me, shouldn't you?"

The older man answered by lifting his weight off him, dragging the blond onto his knees and spinning him around so that they were face to face. Now Roy was sitting slouched on the sofa with Ed slightly looming over him, legs spread and knees resting on either side of the colonel's thighs.

"I _will _be thanking you, now that we're in a more comfortable position."

Ed glared as he meaningfully slapped his hands onto the top of the backrest to steady himself.

"_You_, not _we_, you mean."

At least he had the height advantage, not to mention that Roy was now pinned to his seat.

"I'll change your mind about that in due time," he smiled, tugging Ed down to plant a short, sweet kiss on his lips.

Said kiss became a little more than short and sweet within a few seconds of lip-lock, and the older alchemist's hands resumed their expedition all over the blonde's supple thighs and buttocks. Ed moaned as an agile hand slid up into one of his short trunks again, caressing and probing his ass while the other gently squeezed the front bulge. Roy licked his lips involuntarily as he watched the boy's raging hard on fighting against its constraints, precome creating a dark patch at the front of the white pants.

He massaged his balls under the coarse fabric, smirking as Ed wriggled and swore in impatience.

"Are you just going to come in your pants?" he asked in a somewhat hoarse voice.

"Not if you keep this up!" he replied through gritted teeth, face flushed and eyes wet.

Roy promptly pressed his face into the front of his pants, groaning softly at the delicious mixed scent of Ed, semen and sweat. Ed gasped and mewled, throwing his head back in abandon and clutching at the couch for dear life while his lover groped, lapped and sucked at him messily through his precome-soaked pants. Roy's hand continued to tug and squeeze while his mouth moved downwards to lick away the wet trail that was dripping down the inside of his thigh, moving up and beneath the left shorts-trunk to nibble gently at the hot and tender skin near his balls.

The Flame alchemist sighed in appreciation at the panting, hot and eager sight before him: the oozing tip of the blonde's hard-on had forced its way past the waistband of his shorts, quivering gently just below his navel.

"Oh! Ugghhhh _god_ that is so good!" Ed growled as the man lavished the dripping tip with his warm tongue. While Roy's mouth became progressively greedy, Ed thrust his hips in frustration until the waistband of his soaked shorts finally gave and let his erection spring free.

"Ah! Roy! Please, _please_, give it to me! More!" he panted, last ounces of pride thrown out the window as a result of Roy's highly polished oral techniques. Give it to him the man did, while two of his come-covered fingers found their way to the entrance between the shamelessly spread legs and slipped easily into the tight, hot hole.

A few more hard sucks and a professionally executed curl of his nimble fingers in his secret place sent the younger alchemist tumbling over the edge and crying out unrestrained, arching his back so violently that Roy had to pull back to prevent himself from being choked. Half of the semen Roy had swallowed quickly; the other half erupted in a milky jet over Ed's stomach and the man's face.

Roy smiled as he caught the boneless golden heap in his arms before Ed could collapse backwards onto the floor, and drew the almost hyperventilating boy against his chest.

Ed lazily lifted up his face to plant a sloppy kiss on his senior's lips, pretending to growl like a dog as he cleaned up his come-splattered face with his tongue and making Roy laugh.

"Hmm," the raven-haired man mumbled contentedly as he undid what's left of the boy's hair-bun and wiped the messy yellow mop out of his face. He took the opportunity to re-discover the composition of the unconventional beauty that was his Ed – who was currently squinting up at him with dancing, mischievous eyes and a lopsided smile. His golden-brown skin was covered by a sheen of sweat that glistened gold, silver and blue beneath the soft rays of light that whispered through the curtains.

"So how's the solving of the case going, Detective Mustang?" the blond purred as he settled down in his lap.

Roy considered for a while before answering, "well, the insufficient amount of evidence didn't really give me enough leads…"

"You're just incompetent. Admit it."

The blond squealed as Roy playfully bit his nose as payback for the insult. The two continued to bite each other in random places until their sides hurt from hysterical laughter and called truce.

After a brief calming-down Ed's hands resumed his exploration of the older alchemist's chest while he made a show of wriggling his butt over his lap (prodding his reawakening erection in his stomach at the same time) to get into a more comfortable position.

Ed bit back a grin as his efforts were soon rewarded with a thick, hardening lump pushing against the blond's buttocks in the search for its happy place.

Roy opened his eyes lazily and raised his eyebrows.

"You know," the younger alchemist suggested innocently, "there's still some yoghurt left…"

* * *

Later on, the two alchemists lay sprawled side by side on top of wrecked bed sheets, both completely spent.

"Mmm. How many times d'you think that we did it?" Ed mumbled very eloquently into his pillow. Roy turned to stare lazily at the back of his subordinate's head.

"I would count," he replied after a moment of contemplation, "but I'd need to borrow your fingers and toes as well."

"No shit," Ed agreed, sniggering. "We had a fuckin' sex parade through our house."

Roy smiled at how natural the words "our house" sounded on his lover's lips. He reached out to gently tug at a strand of honey-coloured hair to make the blond turn his head.

"What is it?" the younger alchemist asked, his husky tenor almost a purr in sleepy content.

"I'm sorry for all the shit that I put us through for so long," the raven-haired man said softly, stroking the red marks that the creases in the pillow left on Ed's cheek.

Ed sighed, pressing the side of his face against the Flame alchemist's cupped palm.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. I've been a selfish, idiotic br-

He frowned as Roy leaned in, stopping his sentence with a chaste kiss.

"No self-dissing in this house under any circumstances," Roy said sternly.

"Instead, correct your mistakes and all that la-di-dah self-motivation crap, right?" Ed continued, rolling his eyes but grinning all the same. "Alright, I'll tell you _my_ ideas for relationship improvement. If we schedule in sex like this at least three times a week it should do it."

The older man stared at him, incredulous. "You just totally skipped over the emotional aspects, didn't you? And by three times a week, you're not using what we did _today_ as a standard counter, are you?"

"What? Obviously it was the physical aspects that were causing all the problems. I'm tackling the problem from its foundations like any good strategist," the blond replied flatly. "Oh, is three times a week _too much_ for your aging penis?"

"Hey! I'm not-

"Then don't let me hear you compla- OH, SHIT!"

Roy sat up quickly, confused as the younger alchemist pushed himself upright and leapt off the bed, bolting out the corridor. Mismatched footsteps grew fainter before the man heard a string of curses from the rough direction of the living room.

"Ed? What's the matter?" he called, pulling off the covers to crawl to the edge of the bed.

The blond stomped back in with a frown creasing his forehead as he scrutinized the book that was currently cradled in his hand.

"Left it lying open face down on the floor," he grumbled, "it's bad for the spine. There's like, creases and folds and dirt and shit all over the pages now. Fucking _great_."

Roy tried not to laugh as an almost-sulking blond flopped back down onto the bed, trying to smooth out the minor creases on the pages of his favourite book like a mother would sooth her crying child. He knew the boy loved books, but it was only _this _one that he treated like a pet that might actually suffer if he didn't look after it properly. Ed heard his muffled chuckle and glared at him as if daring him to comment.

With some struggle, the Flame alchemist tugged the book out of his hands and placed it carefully on the bedside table before drawing the smaller body against his own.

"I thought you said you weren't a sentimentalist, Ed," he teased, planting a soft kiss on his temple. He winced as he received a hard poke in the ribs.

"Shut up and turn of the light so we can get some sleep. Got stuff planned for tomorrow!" Ed growled, hiding his blush under the tangled wall of his bangs.

"What kind of stuff?" Roy asked, smirking.

"Just _stuff_. Don't be a pervert," he scoffed, his eyes only slits of flashing gold as the click of the light switch echoed softly in the room. He laid down, dragging the man with him and shuffled in attempt to find the right angle at which their bodies would mould together for the perfect night's sleep.

"Wait a minute, can you get your head off my arm for a second?"

"Ugh, I was just getting comfortable. What is it, bastard?"

Ed propped up on his elbow, chin resting on his palm as he waited impatiently. He frowned, trying to readjust his vision in the darkness: the man was fiddling with his wrist but he couldn't quite see. A few seconds later he vaguely saw Roy turn to his left, then heard the sound of the drawer at the bedside table opening. There was the soft thump of it closing again, a bit of rustling, and then he felt strong arms wrapping him close and drawing him back onto his side. Ed sighed in contentment, snuggling up against the warmth as Roy pulled the thin blanket over his shoulders.

"What d'you put in the drawer?" he asked, once they got comfortable.

"Nothing," Roy replied, his voice slightly strained.

"No seriously. You do it every night," he pressed.

The man paused. "… just my watch."

Ed snorted. "Now _who's_ the sentimentalist?"

"Shut up! It could get knocked over in the middle of the night, you know."

"I hope you don't wrap it in cloth or put it on a fucking velvet cushion or something."

Silence.

"… you're unbelievable. I love you, you know?"

"Hypocrite. I love you too."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I'm so glad I brought this fic to a finish! I hope that the minor changes and the extra section with all that mushy stuff helped to wrap it up into a nice story. Thank you for reading! Half way-ish through chapter 3 of 'Clouded Vision' atm. :D


End file.
